The present invention generally relates to a container cover. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flexible container cover that includes a skirt selectively attachable around the outer sidewalls of the container receptacle and a cap selectively attachable to a lid that couples to the receptacle about a hinge, the skirt and the cap couple to each other about the hinge to cooperatively substantially encompass the outer surface area of the container while simultaneously allowing the lid to pivot about the hinge between a closed position blocking access to the container interior and an open position providing access to the container interior.
There are a wide range of containers known in the art having a variety of shapes and sizes that may be used for different purposes. For example, refuse containers known in the art are preferably designed for single-user portability, while maximizing the capacity of the receptacle to limit the frequency the container needs to be emptied. In this respect, the refuse container may include a relatively large storage depository that includes at least a pair of wheels at one end conducive to wheeled movement by tipping the receptacle to one side. This is particularly desirable when the storage depository includes a volumetric capacity suitable for storing a relatively large amount of material (e.g., too much for a single person to pick up and carry alone). Accordingly, such refuse containers are typically stored outside and must be wheeled between the street (i.e., for pickup) and the house (i.e., for storage).
Since the refuse container generally sits outside or in the garage, and may retain trash therein for an extended duration (e.g., a week or more), it is desirable to close off the interior to enclose the trash and to keep animals out. This can be accomplished by a variety of lids designed to prevent outdoor exposure and ensure that the refuse container has a tidy and uniform exterior appearance. In the case of publicly-accessible refuse containers, some lids may even be used to advertise products and services. For example, lids known in the art may include a relatively large and possibly heavy plastic or metal lid that seats over an opening that provides access to the storage depository of the container. Such lids are typically configured to attach to the sidewalls of the storage repository. For example, in one embodiment, the outer periphery of the lid may be configured to attach substantially around the outer periphery of the storage depository. In another embodiment, the lid may be permanently attached to one sidewall, such as by way of a hinge or the like, and be pivotable between open and closed position. Such a hinged lid is particularly desirable since the lid always remains attached to the refuse container, thereby minimizing the potential for the lid to be separated from the refuse container and lost. The hinge allows for quick and easy opening and/or closing of the lid without the lid detaching from the container. Despite the ubiquity of containers and lids known in the art, containers with hinged lids present problems for the current art of container covers.
Container covers known in the art intended to provide a uniform exterior appearance either do not enable complete functionality of the refuse container or do not cover the entire refuse container, especially when used on containers with lids. Container covers often wrap around the exterior sidewalls of the storage depository to provide free access to the storage depository while leaving an attached container lid uncovered. This is not ideal, as the outward appearance of the container is not uniform, i.e., the side walls of the storage depository are aesthetically pleasing by being wrapped with a cover while the lid remains exposed. In particular, there are no methods known in the art for wrapping the outer sidewalls of the storage depository and a connected hinged lid, without inhibiting pivoting movement of the hinged lid. Thus, in these embodiments, part of the container is wrapped (i.e., the sidewalls of the storage depository) while other aspects of the container (i.e., the lid) remain unwrapped.
In other embodiments, the container cover may cover the entire container, but at the expense of the functionality of a hinged lid, i.e., the container cover may wrap around both the sidewalls of the storage depository and the lid, thereby inhibiting hinged movement of the lid relative to the storage depository. Gaining access to the interior of the storage depository requires detachment and/or removal of the container cover. Although, such container cover designs may intentionally lock the lid to the storage depository to limit opening and/or removal of the lid (e.g., to keep raccoons, squirrels, etc. from reaching the trash inside). Alternatively, other such container covers are designed only for aesthetic purposes and still significantly inhibit the operational characteristics of the container (e.g., repeatedly being able to open and access the internal cavity of the container). Either way, the usability of the container is hampered by way of blocking or otherwise restricting access to the container interior.
There exists, therefore, a significant need in the art for a container cover that completely covers the exterior sidewalls of the storage receptacle and a hinged lid coupled thereto, while simultaneously permitting opening and/or closing of the hinged lid without the need to remove and/or reattach the container cover each time one needs to access the inside of the storage receptacle. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.